Revenge
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Kidnapping Folly'. It's been six months, and someone wants revenge on Hotstreak and Static. What are the two lovers going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone who has reviewed and favored my stuff, thank you so much. It's because of awesome people like you, that make me want to improve and write more. And please, any helpful criticism is helpful and appreciated, and haters, your welcome to, but remember, if you don't like the story, use the back button and please, keep your nasty comments to yourself, cause anything rude or mean, not appreciated.**

It had been six months since that fateful day that Virgil, as Static, got kidnapped. So far, the hero healed up pretty nicely, though some of the emotional scars ran a little deeper. Hotstreak hovered around Virgil, determined to make sure the boy wouldn't get taken from him again. In the first few weeks, Virgil thought it was adorable, especially after they first had sex, now it was getting agitating. Gods above, did Francis get more psychotic after they had sex for the first time, the red head wouldn't let him breath. Everybody had become a threat to Virgil, even Richie and his own family. Virgil had officially become Hotstreak's boy, property and most importantly, his pretty little bitch.

Virgil was very annoyed at being seen as someone's bitch, but realized it wasn't supposed to be a cruel label, just something that Francis had always called his women. And apparently, in the red heads crazy head, that title extended to Virgil as well. Francis was very possessive on what he considered his, and Virgil, by all rights, was his boy, period. Virgil let out a sigh before stretching his back, groaning in relief when he heard it pop. He hated being in history class, though him thinking of the past six months was a form of history. Thinking of his red head lover made Virgil want to see the man badly. Virgil sighed again and continued to doodle in his notebook. The hero had found a relief in drawing, starting when he first became a super hero. It helped him release all of the pain he saw and experienced as a hero. All of his art was symbolic if extremely odd.

Adam had been the first person to discover Virgil's artistic talent and had been rather amazed. The rubber hero had asked for Virgil to do several CD covers since then, and Virgil was only to glad to do it. Currently, the electric hero was designing a tattoo for Adam who had wanted to get a matching one with his older brother. Adam wanted it to symbolize the struggles that both of them had gone through, together and apart. Richie and Ferret had been the second and third people that had found out. Virgil had been blasting his Ipod and hadn't heard either of them come into his room one day when he'd been painting. They'd been surprised as a hell and Richie had teased him mercilessly while Luke, Ferret, just nodded, getting why Virgil painted. Francis didn't really know that Virgil painted, but he did know that he doodled. The pyro hadn't seen his work though.

"Mr. Hawkins?" the teacher, Mr. Sprock, called out sternly. Virgil froze in his work, and looked up at the teacher standing over him.

"Yes sir?" Virgil asked sweetly. Mr. Sprock raised a brow, frown marring his old bloated face.

"Can you answer the question on the board?" Mr. Sprock asked, nasally voice grating on his student's ears. Virgil glanced at the question, knowing it almost instantly.

"That particular treaty was written and signed in 1732 by Joan-Luke Petreata," Virgil responded. Being friends with a super genius had it's benefits.

"Looks like you're not completely incompetent Mr. Hawkins," Mr. Sprock said, sardonically. Virgil gave him a mocking grin before going back to his drawing. It was another picture of Hotstreak and Virgil smiled warmly. Moments later, the bell rang, singling the end of class. The students shot out the door, already knowing their homework. Luckily for the students of Dakota Union high, it was thursday. This was particularly good because they had four day weekend this week. Virgil knew exactly what he was doing all weekend, outside of homework of course. He was going to spend it with Hotstreak, plain and simple. They planned to go on one or two dates and have copious amounts of sex. Or, Virgil planned on being pinned to every surface available and be unable to walk right through out the weekend. Hopefully that will last until next week as well.

Luckily, for Virgil, History was his last class of the day and the boy hurried out to the parking lot. As Virgil had predicted, Hotstreak was waiting for him on the motorcycle that he'd actually boughten. Virgil Scurried over to the waiting pyro happily, wanting to be with the pyro as soon as possible.

"Hey smokey," Virgil replied sweetly when he got to the older man.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Hotstreak asked, handing Virgil a helmet after they placed the hero's back-pack in the motorcycle compartment.

"It was school, so meh. How was work?" Virgil asked, putting on the helmet and getting on behind Hotstreak. The pyro worked it out with his boss that'd he get off around the time Virgil got off school.

"It was fine. Missed you," Hotstreak replied with a grin. Virgil leaned into Hotstreak's back, and put his lips as close to Francis's ear as he could.

"Same here hot-stuff. How 'bout we go on home real quick, I gotta an itch to play," Virgil said hotly in the pyro's ear. Hotstreak felt his length stand to attention and his pants tighten. He shuddered and shot off to their apartment, wanting to burry himself balls deep into his boy. Both were unaware that they were currently being watched by someone bent on revenge


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil moaned as he was basically slammed into the apartment door. Hotstreak was currently attacking the hero's slender neck, while his hot, large hands groped Virgil's semi-innocent body. One hand ended up planting itself firmly on Virgil's ass, squeezing and messaging the firm and plump area. Virgil moaned again and rocked his hips against Hotstreak's own jean clad hips. The read head grinned and began to rock faster against Virgil's slender body, wanting to hear his boy cry in pleasure. Francis grinned against Virgil's neck when the hero let out a loud pleasured moan before he sunk his teeth into Virgil's sleek, delicious neck.

"Ow!" Virgil called out, but continued to rock desperately against Francis. In their six months together, Virgil had discovered that his red headed brute, loved to leave physical marks on him. Francis need to put claiming marks on the boy, needed to let the world know that Virgil was taken. Francis pulled back, swallowing Virgil's blood and admired the renewed bite mark. The pyro licked his lips, collecting the last droplets of the hero's blood. Virgil didn't really understand the blood drinking thing, but let it go as one of Francis's odd corks. Their rocking continued, though the pace increased.

"Lets get you somewhere flatter," Francis husked out and picked Virgil up and took him to the kitchen. Laying Virgil on the table, the pyro was quick to strip the hero and even quicker to stretch him. Virgil had spread his legs wide and moaned as Francis finger fucked him. The hero didn't know what he liked more, the foreplay they did, where Virgil would basically become a twitching mess, or having Hotstreak's thick man meat filling his hungry body. Virgil loved being filled by Francis's juicy cock, and loved being pumped full of that lava hot cum that splattered and stained his insides.

"Fuck me Francis, fuck me," Virgil panted out as the red head started to molest his prostate with his strong fingers.

"Beg me," Francis grunted out, raspy voice brooking no room for argument.

"Please, please Frankie, fill me, own me, please," Virgil panted out, eyes rolling back. The red head grinned darkly and continued to finger fuck the boy. Virgil moaned desperately, really wanting Francis's cock.

"Do it better, bitch," Francis demanded.

"Please, need you in me, need to be reminded w-who owns m-me," Virgil panted out, his head thrashed and he spread his legs wider. The hero's hands snaked over his head to clasp the edge of the table and his chest heaved. Francis grinned and pulled his fingers out, making Virgil whimper in disappointment. He stripped quickly and aligned himself with Virgil's twitching hole. The red head began to rub his cock tip against the hero's entrance, soaking it with pre-cum. Virgil bit his lip and relaxed his body, desperate to be stained with Hotstreak's cum.

"Yer so hot when ya beg like that. That desperate look on yer face when I touch ya, begging fer me to fill ya, it makes me all crazy inside," Francis growled out before slamming into Virgil's will body, making the smaller boy scream. The read didn't give Virgil a chance fully adjust, and thrust into the boy with his normal, harsh, pace, willing to fuck Virgil completely raw. It didn't take long for either of them to climax with the harsh pace that Francis set, cumming together.

"Oohh, so full," Virgil moaned out as Francis filled him to the brim with his white hot seed. Virgil's own seed was splattered between them, gluing them together.

"God, yer perfect," Francis grunted hotly in the hero's delicate ear. Virgil let out a sedated, but happy, moan, lacing his arms and legs around Francis. The red head smiled and picked Virgil up, being carefully to leave his softened member deep within his boy. The hero nuzzled Hotstreak's thick neck before he gazed over the brutes shoulder. He frowned when he noticed something odd with their couch. Neither were neat freaks, but they weren't complete slobs either. Virgil bit his lip and let out a soft moan as he felt Hotstreak's cock shift inside him. He briefly wondered if he was really seeing a destroyed couch or was just hallucinating about it. He let loose another moan when Francis accidently brushed his prostate.

"Keep moaning like that, and I'll pound ya into the wall," Francis grunted out, hands tightening on Virgil's slender hips. The hero pulled away a little to face Hotstreak, a teasing grin on his plump lips.

"Then pound into me big boy," Virgil said, a seductive look placing itself on his face. The couch was forgotten temporarily as Francis pushed Virgil into the wall and began to thrust violently into Virgil's body. Virgil's limbs clung to Hotstreak's hot body, fingers clawing at the red heads broad back, desperate for the pyro to continue.

"Yes, Frankie, yes," Virgil screamed out as his prostate was pounded into by a large hungry cock. Francis began to howl as Virgil's muscles began to spastically tighten around his throbbing length.

"Mine, yer mine, only mine," Francis shouted out, hands tightening on Virgil's hips. Virgil bucked in rhythm with the red heads savage thrusting, needing that glorious cock to take him to his heaven.

"HARDER FRANKIE, HARDER," Virgil screamed out, his voice almost going out. A second later they heard one of their neighbors pound on one of their walls, screaming. He was probably telling them to keep it down. The neighbor was ignored and Francis continued his brutally hard thrusting. The red head was determined to make this round last a little longer then their previous one, though it probably wouldn't last to much longer with how hard he was thrusting. Twenty minutes later, Virgil's eyes rolled back into his skull as he shot his seed between them. Francis let out a long, low moan before he shot his seed into Virgil's willing body. Francis slide down to the floor, his legs a little wobbly. Both panted heavily from their orgasms, loving post sex bliss they were experiencing.

"Love you." Francis grunted out when caught his breath. He stood up again, careful to keep his hold on Virgil, and to keep them connected.

"Love you to. Frankie, I think something's wrong with our couch," Virgil replied, a pleasant fuzz lingering in his head. His voice was sleepy as Francis took them to their semi ajar bedroom door.

"Hmm, really? I'll check on it tomorro... What the Fuck !" Hotstreak shouted after he kicked open the door. The red head nearly dropped Virgil he was so startled and angry. Virgil turned his head around to see what Francis was screaming at. The dark haired boy was completely shocked at the state of their bedroom. It was completely and utterly destroyed. The mattress was shredded, their cloths were scattered and torn, and precious family pictures were scattered across the room in a rather violent ark, with the picture frames broken. Someone had taken a knife to the whole room, and had been partially burned in random areas and savagely destroyed


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my god," Virgil said with a gasp, sliding out of Hotstreak's loosened grasp. Both groaned slightly when they disconnected from each other.

"The fuckin' door was locked," Hotstreak said, shock clear in his voice.

"I-I know Frankie, who'd do this?" Virgil said, voice trembling with a good dollop of fear. Hotstreak immediately wrapped his arms around Virgil, giving his boy comfort and something to latch onto.

"Don't know, but their dead. I know it ain't Ebon or Shiv, considering we're on good terms at the moment. I don't have any enemies that ain't in jail or dead from the bang, or any other gang related things. Did anyone find out who you are? Recently I mean?" Francis asked, looking down at Virgil. VIrgil looked back.

"Not that I know of. Rich and I've been real careful since that one lady found out who I was, the other one doesn't remember and both of them are in the nut house." Virgil responded, cuddling deeper into Hotstreak's warm chest. Francis stroked the hero's back, rubbing several hard stress knots that Virgil had between his shoulder blades. Virgil let out a happy whimper, despite being totally freaked out. Both were extremely concerned at the moment, curious to know who had done this.

"Where are we gonna go Frankie? Richie and Ferret aren't home, neither is pops, Sharon's still mad at me for breaking her car and I don't think Ebon would want us to intrude on their property," Virgil whimpered out. After all his time as a hero, Virgil was still very sensitive to things. Especially when it came to his home and family. Being kidnapped didn't help with the ball of anxiety he had resting in his gut.

"Ebon's will be fine baby, I promise. 'Sides, he owes me a couple of times over for taken care of Shiv when he got hurt that on time. Ya remember the bastard that went out queer huntin', right?" Francis said before kissing Virgil's head.

"Of course I do, I don't think I've ever seen Ebon so happy after he took revenge. Plus Shiv was all hyper cause you decided to give him a bunch of caffeinated products and sugar. Now they wont leave us alone cause I just had to feed them," Virgil said with a grumble.

"Yer fault for learning to cook so well," Francis grumbled back. Virgil stuck out his tongue before the pyro leaned down and kissed the boy, sucking on Virgil's sweet tongue. Virgil moaned in slight pleasure, though he was still freaked out. Both pulled away from each other and Virgil snuggled into Francis again.

"Come on, we better get dressed and clean this place up," Virgil said with a sigh.

It took three them a total of three hours to clean the mess up completely. They dragged their destroyed mattress out onto the couch before pulling them as close to the door as possible. The rest of their destroyed stuff was placed in to many trash bags, and again were put near the door. Any broken glass was swept and vacuumed up.

"I'm going take a shower before we call them okay?" Virgil said tiredly.

"I think I'm gonna join ya," Hotstreak said and followed Virgil into the recently cleaned bathroom. Both stripped down and Virgil turned on the water. The hero put his hand underneath the running water to check its temperature. Francis watched him do this, watched the muscles in his back and ass flex with his movements. The red head felt his loins begin to stir to life and knew this wasn't the right time. Virgil turned his head to give Francis a smile and spotted the pyro's stiff cock.

"Really?" Virgil drawled out, one dark eyebrow raised.

"I know, bad time, but I can't help it, ya look so hot bent over like that," Francis responded, stepping forward and grabbing Virgil's hips. Virgil smiled pleasantly and rocked his hips backwards.

"Take away my fear Frankie, I don't want it in me anymore," Virgil said, biting his bottom lip. Francis nodded, moving his hands so he could spread Virgil's plump ass cheeks. He aligned himself up with Virgil's hole and rubbed against it, making Virgil let out a moan. The red head looked down, pulling his hips back some to look at the pretty little entrance. He was barely surprised when he saw some of his cum still leaking out of Virgil's hole from earlier. Virgil placed both hands on the outside wall of their shower, needing to place his hands somewhere. The hero relaxed his body as best he could.

"This might sting some," Francis grunted before slamming back into Virgil's body. The electric hero shouted in pain, body desperately tightening around Hotstreak's invading length. Francis groaned in pleasure, his length throbbing for movement, but he held still, wanting Virgil to adjust since he wasn't stretched. A few moments later, Virgil nodded his head in consent and Francis began to move. It was a slow patient thrusting that made Virgil gasp and want to weep from its gentleness. It made Francis happy to hear those happy sounds.

"Fuck me Frankie, make me forget," Virgil gasped out, tightening his inner muscles as the red head was thrusting in. Francis snarled before slamming into the hero, making the boy scream as his prostate was hit violently.

"Mine," Francis snarled as he pounded into the bent body below him. His anger began to really seethe as he remembered the look of fear on Virgil's face. How dare someone scare his boy, how dare someone make his lover tremble in terror. Francis clenched Virgil's hips tightly as he savagely thrusted into Virgil's body, his anger giving his thrusts more power.

"OH, OH, OH, OOOHHH," Virgil moaned out, eyes rolling back into his head. Francis had never been this powerful in their previous sex sessions. Then again, Francis was never angry when they had sex, not wanting to associate his anger with fucking Virgil. Both got lost in each other, temporarily forgetting that their apartment had been broken into and trashed. Soon, both moaned as they felt their climaxes coil in their bellies, tightening their balls. Virgil came first a few minutes later, followed by Francis shooting his hot seed into the hero's depths.

"Shower, now," Francis panted out as he pulled out his length. Virgil moaned, not liking the feel of Hotstreak's seed leaking out of him. Both got into the shower and started to stroke each other, trying to get the nervousness of someone knowing where they lived. A few moments passed before Francis had Virgil pinned against the shower wall, thrusting wildly into him.

"I-I swear, y-you're trying to get me pregnant," Virgil panted out as Francis bounced him harshly on his cock. The red head didn't really like the thought of standing at the moment and had sat down cross legged in the bottom of the tub. Francis leaned forward and bit Virgil on his neck again, deep enough to make the boy bleed, before he answered.

"God, that'd be so hot, you all big from having my baby inside ya. Do ya think After we get this fucker that did this, we should see if Foley can make ya something that'd make ya able to conceive," Francis panted out, hands tightening on Virgil's hips. The hero's eyes rolled as the pyro began bounce him harder on that oh so wonderful cock.

"M-more," Virgil moaned out as his arms and legs tightened as best they could around Francis. The red head grinned lecherously before leaning forward and biting Virgil again, this time right on the curve of his jaw right, connecting it to the lower part of the hero's left cheek. When he pulled back, he grinned at the teeth impressions and the already forming bruise. Virgil's pleasured moans began to get more desperate and his screams got louder. His body was tightening around the thrusting cock, desperate for more seed. Virgil didn't want to remember that his home was invade, and possessions trashed, but he couldn't really stop thinking about it. If who ever did this could easily get into their home and do this, they could find them anywhere.

"OH GOD!" Virgil screamed as Francis slammed him down so hard on his wet length Virgil nearly blacked out.

"Stop thinkin' 'bout that fucker, only think 'bout me, and the fuckin' I'm given ya," Francis snarled, slamming Virgil down on his length so hard that Virgil's mind stopped giving his body commands cause pleasurable pain was all it could focus on.

"Uuhh," Virgil managed out as Francis continued his harsh, angry pace. Virgil's arms basically just hung there over the pyro's shoulders while his legs couldn't lock themselves around Francis's trim waist. Virgil just sat there as on Francis's lap while the pyro bounced him on his cock like a rag doll. Francis was beyond pissed. He was the only one allowed to occupy Virgil's mind, the only one allowed to make his boy do anything really. When he found the fucker who took his boy's mind off him, he'd be strung up by his intestines in a tree.

"My boy, mine, only mine, only think of me," Francis snarled into Virgil's delicate ear, making Virgil twitch slightly.

"Hnnn," Virgil replied dumbly before making a louder noise as he climaxed harshly. Francis slammed Virgil down one last time before he coated his walls with his seed. Ten minutes later, they were out of the shower and dressed, waiting for Ebon and Shiv to show up. Francis was sitting on a kitchen chair, Virgil in his lap when Ebon and Shiv ported over. The shadow man was in a good enough mood to port the mattress, couch, and trash bags to the city dump. When Ebon came back, he seemed a little off, well off for him.

"Hey Ebon, do ya mind lettin' Virg and I stay with you and Shiv for a few days? Just until we get some better locks and another mattress and couch?" Hotstreak asked, cracking his neck. One of his arms was wrapped securely around Virgil's waist, rubbing a slender hip while the other one had tangle itself in Virgil's dreads.

"Probably be for the best right now. Ya might wanna stay a little longer then a few days though," Ebon responded, cracking his own neck.

"Whatta mean? You don't like anyone anywhere near your place for more then ten minutes, Adam not with standing," Virgil said, finally speaking since he was in the shower. His voice was horse and when he looked over at them, both Ebon and Shiv saw the bite mark on his chin. He wore a light scowl, though it looked more like a pout.

"James got out and most likely looking for revenge against Hotstreak and Static," Ebon replied rather gruffly. The 'for your safety' didn't have to be said. His gravely voice didn't seem to hold a lot of sympathy, but it was there. Virgil went ashy white at the new and began to tremble violently. Hotstreak's arms wrapped themselves securely around Virgil and he whispered some sweet nothings in his ear.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Hotstreak replied.

"I'll pack some of the clothes you guys still have," Shiv said before scurrying off to their bedroom. It was surprising to hear his voice so sedated, surprising enough to worry them some because Shiv was not a sedate person. Shiv was a hyper active psycho and that's what everyone was comfortable with. It worried Ebon most because aside from Adam, Shiv was the only other family that the shadow man really had.

"He'll be fine Ebon," Hotstreak said after he glanced over at the other bang baby. They had a better understanding of each other then most people would think, even their loved ones. Both gangsters had a hard life and were domineering, obsessive and possessive on what they considered theirs, and they understood that in each other. Neither were overly fond of each other, but were surprisingly the best of friends. Ebon looked at Hotstreak and nodded, just once, and they waited for Shiv to come out with any bags


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days had the four bang babies settling into being roommates with each other, to which they did rather quickly. Richie had been horribly surprised when he and Ferret came back from their little mini trip and found out that Virgil was staying at Ebon's. Mr. Hawkins was rather pissed off at Virgil being surrounded by gangsters and had thrown a fit. Hotstreak had given him a valid point by pointing out that not many people would mess with three well known gangster bang-babies. The counselor didn't like it, but agreed it was probably for the best after he found that James was out of meta-human jail. Meanwhile, Hotstreak was on a determined search for to find better locks for their apartment. The couch and mattress were rather easy to find, so that wasn't a problem, finding good locks that were meta proof was the hard part. Besides, it wouldn't do to have an unsafe apartment, considering they were going through full adoption process with PermaFrost.

Virgil had been the one to explain to her case working that their home had been invaded and wanted to be sure to make the apartment safer for the young girl. Her case worker had agreed right off the bat, appreciating that PermaFrost's new parents had come forward to explain their situation. The fact that her adoption was being pushed back a little more broke all three of their hearts with this development. Hotstreak and Virgil made sure to hang out with the girl as much as they could, and made sure to spoil her extra because of this. The adoption had only been taking so long because Virgil was still in high-school and PermaFrost was schizophrenic bang-baby.

On one such excursion with taken their daughter out to lunch and then to a movie, they were followed, by someone who was being rather careful with hiding. The person who was stalking them had done so before, but the intention was different this time. Instead of a kidnapping a possible sexual encounter, this one was primarily for revenge. This person was angry at how happy the trio looked how content they seemed in spite of the knowledge that he knew where two of them lived. The red head was the primary source of the stalker's anger, though a good chunk of it was directed at the raven haired boy. The little white haired girl was safe from the stalkers rage, for now, though she'd be probably be useful later. The stalker snapped out his daze and quickly located his targets. He found them a few moments later sitting and eating lunch at an outdoor cafe, the seen he saw made him grin at how sweet it was. Virgil was gently wiping something from PermaFrost's face before he leaned over and kissing her on her forehead.

'_I knew he'd make a good mama, he just need to have a child,' _ James thought, grinning softly at the scene. James had discovered Static's secret identity during the first week he followed him. He'd never tell, for his precious Angel's sake, cause James knew he still loved the hero, regardless of Hotstreak tainting the poor boy. James grinned over at Virgil again, basking in the beauty that was the electric hero before he frowned, he knew he had to punish the boy for his misbehavior.

_'Hmm, I wont hurt the girl but I do need her to get my boy to come to me,' _ James thought, fallowing them to the movie theater, then to the home that PermaFrost was currently staying at. James grinned and quickly memorized the address so he could return that night for the girl. No one would stop him this time from getting his precious Static, not Hotstreak or Shiv or Ebon.

James looked up from the ground he had been staring at to catch Virgil's beautiful chocolate eyes. The stalker grinned psychotically at the beautiful hero, licking his lips rather hungrily. Virgil paled and cuddled into Hotstreak's arm, hoping and praying that James didn't see them with Maureen. That little girl met the world to them and they'd worked hard for the last five months to get her. Virgil had babbled enough about her to Hotstreak that the red head wanted to meet her. The brute had pretty much adopted the girl pretty much instantly after they talked for the first time. Maureen was their baby and they'd do anything to protect her.

Hours later, after James had watched the two fuck in the spare room Ebon lent them, which stoked his anger to higher extremes. He was slightly surprised that they fucked for that long as well, basically starting right when they locked themselves in their room. He was disgusted to discover that he had gotten hard from watching them and even more disgusted when he unzipped himself and stroked himself off. It took everything he had not to bust in there and tear Hotstreak off and kill him, then fuck Virgil over the corpse. James decided that he had to get their daughter that night and get them to do what they wanted. Especially his precious little lighting bug. James waited until it was dark before he went back PermaFrost's temporary home. Regardless of having a partially missing limb and the other one having bad mobility, it was easy for him to break into the home. It took twenty minutes to find Maureen's room and was even easier when he took her because the state agreed to dope her up to help her sleep. James cackled silently as he took her and left in the same silent manner that he did when he broke in


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's gone? We dropped her off there at four yesterday," Hotstreak snarled through the phone. Virgil was sitting in a kitchen chair, face in his hands. His slender shoulders were shaking as he quietly sobbed into his hands. Shiv was rubbing his back in what he hoped was a nice and comforting way, though he wasn't sure. Ebon was standing a few feet away, not knowing what to do and feeling helpless. Neither Ebon or Shiv were overly emotional people and weren't fully capable of comforting other people. Well, not completely capable, just very emotional stunted. Their idea of comforting each other was yelling, smacking or grunting at each other. They also did this at Adam and Sharon, but they were family and thus deemed normal.

Hotstreak slammed the phone down violently and began to swear loudly in two different languages, French and Italian, three if one included the random English thrown in. Hotstreak was surprisingly good with learning new languages, along with being very good with mechanics.

"It was James Frankie," Virgil said through his hands, making the red head freeze. All three of were very surprised at this prospect.

"What?" Hotstreak, Ebon, and Shiv asked in sequence, just wanting to be clear they heard the hero right.

"It was James. I saw him yesterday after we dropped her off, we need to get our baby back," Virgil whimpered out, shuddering.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' yesterday?" Hotstreak almost screamed out.

"He still terrifies me," Virgil replied with a whimper, his body starting to tremble harder. Hotstreak's face softened greatly and he hugged Virgil tightly.

"Lets go get her back," Francis said and Virgil nodded.

"We'll help, but don't think we're good brat," Ebon growled out, looking at Virgil.

"Of course not," Virgil replied with a sniffle. Ebon and Shiv had figured out who he was awhile ago, but they kept their silence in exchange for Virgil saving Adam. Thirty minutes later, Gear found out where the two were and unlocked the specialized computer locked door. The five snuck in as quietly as they could, following the darkened hallway that led into a large room. In the center of that room was James and PermaFrost. The white haired girl was tied up at the hand had a power suppressant cuff on, was gagged and looked very terrified. Both Hotstreak and Static felt a dark rage curl in the pit of their bellies that raised like bile into their mouths. It took seconds for the group of five to charge in, startling both the stalker and the little girl.

James growled loudly and snapped the fingers on his only good hand. A semi large group of thugs for hire came out of the shadows. After a few long moments of silence, the fight began in a hurried flurry of powers, fists and random zap caps. PermaFrost watched from her position on the ground, crying and terrified. She wanted her parents, wanted out of this place, and she wanted the power cuff off. A moment later, Maureen watched as Static skid across the ground after a hit from James and she got angry. Maureen got up carefully and charged at the stalker that had taken her and had her hurt 'mama'. At the last moment, James saw her move out of the corner of his eye. In one swift move, his good arm swung out and smacked her across the face. With a resounding crack, Maureen slid across the floor and into the opposite wall.

The room froze and the silence that came up from the group of fighters was so thick you could gut it with a knife. Everyone was in complete shock, even the gangsters that James hired. Most of them were parents themselves and got angry. A second later, Maureen let out a blessed, quiet little sound that seem to echo in her parents ears. Relief filled them, replacing the deep rooted terror that had filled them. Both Hotstreak and Static turned to James in tandem, glares so dark James shivered, and shot everything they could into him. The blond stalker screamed once before he collapsed to the ground unmoving. The thugs for higher were quickly nocked unconscious and the police were called. The next time Maureen saw her parents, she was in a hospital room with both of them sitting next to her bed asleep.

"Mama, papa?" Maureen asked quietly, her head aching. Both woke in a second and cuddle around the girl.

"Are you okay baby? Do you need the nurse?" Virgil asked frantic.

"I'm okay, head just hurts and glad to be away from him," Maureen said, voice still quiet.

"That's good to hear little girl. The doctor says you'll be out in four days, cause your head wound was so bad. Then you'll come home with us," Francis said, petting her head as Virgil hugged her to him.

"I get to go home with you guys?" Maureen asked, hope obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah, you do. And we got your room all done up with the stuff you wanted, and we even asked our landlord to paint it, and she agreed," Virgil said softly before he kissed her head gently. Maureen squealed for a few seconds before stopping cause it hurt her head.

"Poor little girl," Hotstreak said and gently placed his large warm hand on her head. She let out a happy groan as the heated hand help ease her pain. Two weeks later, Maureen was very settled into her new home and happy with the family she had gotten. It was later that night, Maureen was all tucked in, falling asleep to a bedtime story, and it was a nice, calm, Friday night.

"Hmm, I'm so glad she's finally settled," Virgil said, snuggling against Hotstreak on their semi new couch.

"I agree, she was so happy to actually go home, I'm glad we got to provide that for her," Francis said, kissing Virgil's head.

"Me too, Frankie," Virgil said pleasantly. His whole world seemed to be rather relaxed because of James actually being gone from their lives.

"Hey Virg?" Francis asked, as he laced their hands.

"Yeah Frankie?" Virgil replied.

"Ya know how ya said you'd let me use handcuffs on ya one day?" Francis asked casually. Virgil raised a brow and turned to look at his older lover.

"Yeah?" Virgil replied, not letting his excitement creep into his voice.

"Can we use them tonight?" Francis asked, again casually. Virgil's face turned a pleasant red color, which darkened his chocolate face beautifully.

"All right," Virgil said shyly, biting his bottom lip.

"Good," Francis said, grinning wolfishly. He picked the hero up easily, and carefully, and stalked into the bedroom. Depositing his boy on the bed, he was quick to go and get the handcuffs from the place he had hidden them in the closet. When he came back, he kissed Virgil deeply, and hungrily. The younger boy kissed back just as deeply and just as hungrily. In a few moments Francis had Virgil stripped of his cloths and had him laying back in their bed while the red head stroked and groped his body.

"Mmm, touch me more," Virgil moaned happily and was rewarded with one of Hotstreak's hands tweaking one of his nipples. Francis leaned down and sucked on the other one, nipping it harshly. Virgil's delicate hands laced themselves in Francis's hair as he moaned happily. The red head switched nipples easily and nomned on the other one as if he was trying to get something out of it. Virgil moaned happily and started to rub Hotstreak's broad back, digging his nails in at certain points. Francis groaned and pulled back with a soft pop and looked down at the glistening nipples. He leaned down and bit deeply around one of the nipples, cause Virgil to buck into him and grown in pain. When the red head pulled back, there was a small amount of blood, to which Francis gladly licked up.

"Why do you like my blood so much?" Virgil groaned out as one of his hands went up to rub the bite mark. Francis growled lowly in his throat and Virgil froze.

"Mine," Francis said as he grabbed Virgil's slender wrists in one hand. He pinned them above him and handcuffed them to the head board. Virgil looked above him at his cuffed hands and realized that he was in for a rough night.

"Yours," Virgil agreed looking back at his lover. Francis nodded darkly and went to suck on Virgil's sleek neck, making the boy squeal in delight. A few moments later, another bite mark adorned his boys neck, along with a few other ones that had scared.

"Now time for some real fun," Francis said with a sadistic chuckle. He got up quickly and stripped down and actual grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer. He dropped it on the bed as he straddled Virgil's torso. The hero looked at him oddly and watched as Francis scooted himself up until his large, leaking length was at his mouth. Virgil felt his mouth water some, Francis didn't really do blow jobs, not that he didn't like them, just he didn't really want to do them often.

"Go ahead boy, drink up," Francis said with a smirk. Virgil opened his mouth and Francis shoved his length into Virgil's hungry mouth. The pyro thrusted his hips happily into Virgil's mouth and the boy sucked it happily, desperate for Hotstreak's hot seed. Francis let out a groan as Virgil sucked him like his life depended on it, as if Virgil was trying to suck his soul out through his cock. Not that Virgil need to do that, the hero already had it. Francis let out a louder groan when Virgil opened his throat up to deep throat him. The red head leaned forward and grasped onto the head bored and he began to thrusted wildly into Virgil's mouth and throat. Moments later, on an inward thrust, Francis shot his hot seed down Virgil's constricting throat. Virgil moaned happily and drank up as much as he could have Hotstreak's hot cum, loving the hot salty flavor of it. Francis slouched in a pleasant fuzz, trying to remember why he didn't like blow jobs.

He pulled back and they heard a wet pop as Francis pulled out and Francis slid down Virgil's body and stared as Virgil swallowed his cum, while the rest dribble down his chin and landed on his neck and chest.

"Fuck me," Virgil panted out, spreading his slender legs. Francis grinned and sat up and went between Virgil's legs. Moments later, two fingers were scissoring Virgil's hole to stretch the begging entrance.

"God, yer fingers are suckin' me in," Francis chuckled as he added two more fingers. Virgil's head thrashed as he moaned happily, silently begging for more. As his moans steadily increased, Francis frowned.

"Not that I don't like the moans yer emitting, we cant wake Maureen. So, I have somethin' that'll keep you quieter. Don't look at me like that baby, you can't stop yer moans if ya tried," Francis said and got up to get it. Before Virgil could ask what it was, a ball gage was pushed into his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout this Virg, just don't need to be scarin' our little princess," Francis said as he locked it in place. He pulled back and looked at his tied up lover. He felt his cock harden drastically as he looked at the beautiful sight of Virgil handcuffed to bed and ball gagged.

"Well, where were we?" Francis said with a grin and kissed Virgil's gagged mouth. Virgil kissed back as best as he could, and let out a moan as Francis took his legs and hooked his feet around his legs, folding the hero in half. Francis pulled back and grinned at his nervous boy.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Francis said, aligning his length up with Virgil's entrance. A second later, Francis slammed into Virgil's willing body, making the boy scream around the ball gag. The brute grasped slender hips as he pounded into the body below him. Virgil's eyes were rolling back into the back of his head as Francis thrusted so deeply inside of him, hitting his prostate every single time. He screamed as loudly as he could around the ball gag and bucked his hips as much as he could. His cock was still sandwiched between them, and it and his balls were being rubbed by Francis's six pack. Francis felt so good burred that inside his boy and he knew he wouldn't last that long. His only goal was to make sure Virgil came first. One hand snaked down and began to stroke Virgil's straining length, making Virgil shout as best as he could and rock as hard as he could. Moments later, Virgil shot his seed between them. Francis groaned when Virgil's body tightened so harshly around him, a few moments later, he shot his own seed in boiling spurts into Virgil's body. They stilled for a few moments, panting heavily.

"We should do this again," Francis said, as he caught his breath first. Virgil nodded tiredly and smiled around the gag. Francis looked at Virgil's strung up body and pulled his legs down. A moment later, the hero was on his side, with one slender leg thrown over one of Francis's broad shoulders. The pyro was thrusting into his body wildly, trying to fuck Virgil so hard that he wouldn't be able to move right for days. Virgil's eyes rolled as he felt another orgasm coiled in his belly, re-hardening his softened cock. He screamed around the gag as Francis savagely pounded into his ass, beating his prostate with his juicy cock. Virgil climaxed again, but this time, Francis didn't.

"Good boy, I'm gonna fuck ya so hard you wont remember yer own name," Francis snarled and set out to do just that. Hours later, Virgil's eyes were glazed over with over done pleasure, his wrists were raw from the frantic moving he was doing and his voice was horse in spite of him being gagged. He climaxed again, though it was rather weak and Francis continued his savage pounding.

"My bitch, mine," Francis mumbled out like a mantra, hands gripping his boys hips as he thrusted into the perfect body below him. Virgil grunted out his happiness, wanting that seed to spray his insides again. His abdomen was slightly distended from all of the cum that was inside of it, not that he cared. Virgil knew that Francis had already seen it and would keep his length inside Virgil's body to make sure it stayed there. A few seconds later, Francis shot his sperm into Virgil's body for the last time that night and he groaned happily.

"That was awesome," Francis said, releasing Virgil before he collapsed on top of him, happy to feel the slight curve of Virgil's abdomen.

"No ball gag," Virgil replied, voice raspy and horse. Francis looked at him and chuckled before he kissed his boy. They settled down to sleep and were off in dream land within a few moments, their lives as a complete family starting


End file.
